As is shown in Patent document 1, one simulated driving system of this type is a simulated driving system that is formed such that the actual running of a vehicle on a road is reproduced by causing a vehicle that has been placed on a dynamometer to simulate the driving of the on-road vehicle in order to test the performance of that vehicle, for example, by measuring the exhaust gas thereof or the like.
However, in a conventional simulated driving system, the vehicle on the dynamometer performs simulated driving while acquiring running data in sequence from the vehicle running on the road, and as yet no system has been developed that is able to reproduce the actual on-road running in real time.